Bellatrix Stone
History Bellatrix Stone was born in Chesapeake, Virginia to Delia Stone, a diner waitress, and Apollo. She grew up with her mom in a small apartment near the diner her mom worked at. When she was little, Delia would take her to work and little Bella would help her mom out like making sure customers had straws, napkins and forks but, most of the time she stayed in the back room and did homework or watched a movie. Delia never made much money as a waitress but, she loved her job. Bella was a very smart child and loved to write poems but, her poems never made sense and she never knew what they were about. Also as a child, she didn’t any friends so she would pretend that her few stuffed animals could talk. Bella believed with all of her heart that anything was possible if you tried to get it. When Bella turned seven, Delia saved up the perfect amount of money to move to San Francisco, California. Soon after they moved Delia got a job as a waitress for a fancy restaurant and Delia decided to send Bella to a boarding school nearby. One Saturday when Bella was eight, Delia had to go to work so Bella was left home alone. Bella was sitting on the couch watching a movie when she had a sudden urge to go get one of her stuffed animals and cut it open. So she did, she raced to her small bedroom and grabbed the closest stuffed animal she could find then dashed to the kitchen and picked a knife out of one of the drawers. Bella sat on the cold floor and quickly cut open the stuffed animal then stared at the white stuffing, confused at what she had just done. She sat there for an hour or two before quickly cleaning up the mess she had made. When she was nine, her school went on a field trip to the Wolf House. While they were there, Bella got separated from her school and found Lupa and her pack. Bella wasn’t scared of Lupa so Lupa decided to train her. After over a year of training, Lupa sent Bella on her way to Camp Jupiter. Before Bella went to camp though, she went back to her mom’s apartment. When she got there she found that her mom had already left for work so Bella packed a small duffel full of things she would need and wrote a note to her mom saying that she was okay and that she was going to be away from awhile. After that she left her home and went to camp. When she arrived at camp she was claimed by Apollo and put in the second cohort. They looked after her with great care and she loved it there. After awhile she started getting the urges to slaughter stuffed animals again and writing the weird poems again. Bella caught the Augur’s eyes when the second cohort’s centurions brought Bella to the Augur and told him about Bella’s problems. That night, the Augur went to Apollo’s temple and asked for guidance. Soon after the Augur figured out that Bella was going to be the next Augur after him so he started training her when she was twelve. Bella was trained by the Augur for three years. After a huge battle, the Augur was killed and since she was his trainee she was chosen to be the next Augur. Personality Bellatrix has a friendly personality but, is mostly a loner. She treats everyone equely and is very smart and wise. Bellatrix doesn't care about her looks or what people think of her. Its also very had to become her friend. Relationships Name - Relation - Feelings Delia Stone - Mother - I love her very much. Apearance Bellatrix has long blond hair, and greyish, blackish eyes. She's small for her age but, that doesn't bother her. Kj.jpg|Bellatrix when she was little ImagesCA8QSTHU.jpg 45.jpg 98.jpg 99.jpg Category:Archived Characters Category:Second Cohort Category:Children of Apollo Category:Female